I Remember You
by TheRealBakura
Summary: Ryou, Bakura, Akefia, Malik, and Marik star in a Yu-Gi-Oh! version of the Adventure Time episode "I Remember You". Story is in screenplay format.


[The episode begins in the Bakuras' Cave.]

Akefia: [Off-screen] Okay! Bakura, Ryou! You ready for the show to begin?!

Bakura: Eeh... [Sips from the glass in his hand]

[Ryou is smiling, gripping Bakura's free hand.]

Akefia: One, two, three... [He comes out, revealing he's wearing Bakura's clothing] What do you think?!

[Ryou's smiling, giving light applause. Bakura immediately stands up in anger.]

Bakura: Get my clothes off!

Akefia: Hmm… Bakura, let me pull out that book on anger management.

[While Bakura facepalms and hugs Ryou tightly out of anger, Akefia walks to a bookshelf and pulls out a book.]

Let's see... "problems with sharing"...

Bakura: Hey!

"More often than not, attempting to reconcile with the person you were mad at might just solve the problem." And, you've got quite a few things to settle with me, Bakura! Don't you?

Bakura: [groans] ...yes.

Akefia: See? Now, I know the best way to apologize to a person... a song!

Bakura: What?

Akefia: At least, it is with me. Come on, let's write a song! We'll have Ryou! He's got great rhyming sense! Come on! Come on!

Bakura: Fine. But... not here. Let's go to... Mirum.

[Ryou is smiling, heavily excited. Akefia is looking at Bakura with a smirk.]

Akefia: Okay, then.

[Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia all walk out of the cave. Malik and Marik are sitting on the ground next to it, watching the three exit it.]

Malik: Well, well, well. I wonder where the Bakura brothers are going today.

Marik: What to find out?

Malik: Why not? You ready to travel wherever to find out what these dorks do in their spare time?

Marik: Of course!

[Scene transition to the inside of a dusty house. Akefia opens the door, and dust flies everywhere. He looks around to see an abundance of musical equipment.]

Akefia: It's like I planned this from the start.

[Ryou taps on Bakura's shoulder, and whispers in his ear.]

Bakura: According to Ryou, you did.

Akefia: [Laughs nervously] Uh, yeah. I just wanted to do something with you! You and Ryou are always together, but you barely ever include me! I want to have some fun with you guys!

Bakura: That's why you stole my clothes...! And, you're still wearing them!

Akefia: Come on! You know they make me look amazing! Besides, one song! Let's just write one song! After that, we can go, and we don't ever have to do this again!

[Bakura looks at Ryou, who appears to be begging to go inside and write a song. He looks back to Akefia, who is smiling with his arms spread out, as if trying to hug Bakura. Bakura rolls his eyes, and steps inside with Akefia. Akefia is slightly dismayed as Bakura walks by him, holding Ryou's hand, and puling Ryou to him. Ryou gives Bakura a glare.]

Bakura: [whispering] He has germs, you don't know where he's been.

Ryou: [just loud enough to be heard] Our house.

Bakura: Please. Just... don't go near him. I don't trust him, at all.

[Ryou nods. He turns around to see Akefia behind him and Bakura, walking towards them. He starts waving, and that causes Bakura to turn around, as well]

Akefia: Okay. I was thinking we could start by having Ryou...

[We cut to outside the house, where Malik and Marik are spying on the Bakuras through one of the windows.]

Marik: What are they doing in there?

Malik: I think they're just talking.

Marik: And they come to this house just for that?

[Malik slaps Marik across the face.]

Malik: Just for now, you ding-dong. Look at all that musical equipment; they're probably going to work on a song.

[Marik looks inside the window for a few seconds, then back to Malik.]

Marik: Why would they write a song?

Malik: Akefia's weird.

Marik: Weird enough to bring his brothers to a secret location to write a song?

Ryou: [just loud enough to be heard] Yes.

[Malik and Marik looks above them to see Ryou leaning out of an open window.]

Also, just so you know, we're not brothers.

Marik: That's good to know. Also, could you not tell Akefia and Bakura that we're here?

Ryou: [just loud enough to be heard] Of course. If you'll eat Akefia's cookies for me. I don't like macadamia nuts, but he's making me eat these things.

Marik: Can do!

[Ryou goes back into the house, and grabs a cookie jar. He leans down, still holding it, and Marik takes it from his hands.]

Ryou [just loud enough to be heard] Just return the jar.

[Marik nods, and opens it. We cut to the inside of the house, showing Ryou closing the window, and running back to Akefia and Bakura.]

Akefia: You guys got that?!

[Bakura nods, and he and Akefia look at Ryou, who nods, as well. We cut to a smaller room. Akefia is wearing a headset, standing in front of a microphone, Bakura is in front of a control panel, and Ryou is standing in front of an Omnichord.]

Bakura: So, what are we going to start with?

Akefia: Ryou, anything?

[Ryou hands Akefia around six or seven sheets of paper. The writing is unreadable at the angle the shot is seen from, but it is evident that the papers are written in cursive.]

Akefia: Okay. Ryou, start!

[Ryou begins to play the Omnichord.]

Akefia: Yeah. Okay. [coughs, then begins to sing] The way he attacked, so undesirable, The fact he hated me, undeniable. The wounds that he...!

Bakura: SHUT UP! I hear this song twenty times a day! Ryou, why did you hand him this?

Ryou: [just loud enough to be heard] Inspiration. I guess he just likes this song.

Akefia: WHY CAN'T I DO SOMETHING I WANT FOR ONCE?! IT'S LIKE EVERTHING HAS TO GO YOUR WAY! I CAN'T...!

[Bakura pins Akefia to the ground. Ryou covers his mouth with his right hand.]

Bakura: [Direct] Stop acting crazy.

Akefia: I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED! [Pushes him off forcefully] Oh. I... I'm sorry. [He goes to the kitchen and plants his head against the refrigerator.] Uh... I'll just stay out of your way. [Climbs on refrigerator] I'm sorry.

[Bakura walks to the refrigerator and sighs. He then opens it and takes out an apple. Akefia's hair brushes the top of his head.]

Bakura: Huh?

Akefia: What is that? An apple?

Bakura: [Frustrated] Ugh! [He drops the apple and just drops down, sitting in front of the fridge. He rolls the apple away; the apple reaches the Omnichord and presses one of the buttons.]

[Bakura puts his hands over his eyes and sighs. Akefia sees the scene below him and sniffs. Suddenly, music starts. Akefia looks over and sees that the Omnichord has been turned on]

Bakura: [Singing] You're so annoying, you're pitiful, oh, man. I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can. I thought you were nuts, but you're really, really, really nuts. Every time I move, eventually, you find me, and start hanging around. Just another lame excuse to see me, man, it's getting me down. You know, I'm actually glad... to see you! Maybe I'm the one who's... [Sighing] nuts.

[The Omnichord switches off.]

Akefia: Hold on! [Drops from fridge] Do you... like me?!

Bakura: ...Of course I do, you jerk!

Akefia: Really? ...Wow. [Wipes dirt off sleeve] How about... [Spreading arms out] one of these?

[Bakura's scowl fades. He consents and hugs him, visibly bittersweet about it.]

Akefia: Ah! [They pull back and look at each other in the eyes.] Can we kiss, now?

Bakura: [Disgusted] AAAAAGH! Not like that! You don't remember anything, do you... Thief King?

Akefia: [confused] What, king?

Bakura: Why do you even talk to me like you do, when you don't remember me?! You don't even know who you are!

Akefia: Yes, I do! I am a singer! [Pulling pages out, throwing them into the air as he goes through them] It's all here! On the page! The pages are my words, Bakura! On this receipt! On this takeout menu! On these newspapers! [Laughs maniacally]

[Bakura stares at him with his hands over his mouth and nose, devastated. A photo lands in his hands.]

Bakura: Huh? Look! This clipping! This was you, Akefia! Before everything!

[The picture portrays Akefia standing against the wall of a pyramid.]

Akefia: Huh? [He can't make heads or tails of it.] What?

[Bakura hurries to look for something else. Ryou appears behind him, and hands him a picture of Bakura hugging a notably younger Akefia.]

Bakura: This! You took this picture! Grr, you've scribbled all over it... Huh? [He reads the back of the photo, visibly in great shock. Ryou steals the paper out of hands to read the back of it.]

Akefia: Ooh, ooh, are they lyrics? Good lyrics? [Grabbing Omnichord] I'll get the keyboard!

Bakura: What? [In desperation] Akefia, please, listen!

Akefia: [Sets Omnichord up] Yeah, let's go! What's it say? Come on, Bakura!

[Bakura goes to take the papers from Ryou, but Ryou takes a few steps forward, reads the message again, then stares at Akefia, displeased.]

Ryou: [normal tone] Listen to this, Bakura. [Singing] "Bakura, is it just you and me in the wreckage of our realm? That must be so confusing for you, my friend. And I know you're going to need me here with you... but I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me, too..."

Bakura: What's this, Akefia?

Ryou: [Singing] "This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do... when I don't remember you."

Bakura: [in shock] You wrote that, Akefia?!

Ryou: [normal tone] It was for you, Bakura. Akefia, [thrusts paper into Akefia's hands] sing.

Akefia: [Reads paper while singing] "Bakura, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say... I'm sorry for being irritating. I swear, it wasn't me. It was the Ring. [He frowns and looks confused, but then ignores it.] This magic keeps me-"

Akefia & Bakura: [Singing together] "—alive, but it's making me crazy, [Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia all begin shedding tears.] and I need to save you, but who's going to save me?! Please forgive me for..."

[Scene transition, but the music and the singing can still be heard in the background. Malik and Marik have moved to the window in the kitchen. Malik is looking in the house with his binoculars.]

Marik: What's going on?!

Malik: [Takes binoculars off] ...I think they're singing.

[Malik and Marik lean in to get a better look inside. We cut to being back inside the house.]

Akefia & Bakura: [Singing together] "...Please forgive me for whatever I do... when I don't remember you."

[As the music continues, the scene flashes back to just after the destruction of Kul Elna. It looks dismal and there are ruined buildings everywhere. A child Akefia cries. Bakura runs to him and dries his tears. He walks to a ruined building and hands Akefia a slightly charred teddy bear. Akefia smiles sweetly, and gives Bakura a hug. The episode ends.]


End file.
